Mama
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Max really loved his mother. But in bey-battle, his mother was an enemy. Rated M for language and violence.


**Mama  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This is my last fic of Beyblade if you think I'm such a bad author of this anime. Luckily Sanich Iyonni and cyborgshi gave my spirit up, if don't, maybe I'm dead!**

**Rated M for the language and violence.**

**Admitter: English is my second language and I have a Beta. Don't think my English is so bad.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

_Mama!_

That was a word when Max Tate, one of the BladeBreakers saw his mother, Judy Tate. As he was really loves his mom.....  
His mother was a Beyblade expert of one team named AllStarz. Out of the battle, Max walked around of the city and he saw his mother.....

_Mama!_ He ran toward his mother and he hugged her. _I love you, mama. I don't want you to leave me!_

"Max?" She said to him. Max shocked. _Mama?_

"Why don't you take part in AllStarz? As you want to see me?" Her word make him in dilemma. Yeah, Max was in BladeBreakers and his mother was in AllStarz. If Max took part in that team, maybe he can meet her closer, always. But..... Whatever!

That night, Max sat beside his bed, looking out to the window. He thought of his mother. **Mama, I'm really missed you... I want to see you but..... if you want me to take part in AllStarz and leaving BladeBreakers,... why does thing thing happen to me? What the shit thing that I had! I love BladeBreakers and I'm really like them as they're nice. But I don't dare to leave them for you, mama... But I'm doesn't mean to disobey against you, Mama! Mama!**

"Hey, Max! Why are you not going out?" asked Tyson, rushed into the room, sat beside him.  
"I don't want to go out today," said Max.  
"But why? You're not like our Max,"  
"I'm really bored today. I wanna stay here..."  
"Okay, if you think you want to go out, find me, okay?"  
Tyson leave that room. Max sighed in relief and looked over the window..... Then, he saw something that make him rushed out from the room to the outside.

"Mama!" screamed Max, he saw his mom with her All Starz member. They were Michale, Emily, Eddie and Rick. His mother was examining something in the laptop that she brought it together.  
He hugged her tightly. "Mama, I miss you,"  
"I'm really missed you too, Max," said Judy. "But I have something to tell you. Tomorrow, All Starz will get a battle with the BladeBreakers. And.... if you don't mind, would you want to take part in AllStarz and leave BladeBreakers?"  
That make Max became mad, as he took that laptop from he rmother and threw it down on the ground. It ruined.  
Judy took her son away from the scene and slapped him across his face.  
"How dare you ruined my expert due to my word! What's wrong with you, Max?"  
"I don't know, mama..." His eyes full of tears. "But I don't want to leave BladeBreakers due to your words, mama!"  
Max ran away from the scene. That make Judy Tate felt of something wrong with him. **Why does my son became like this? What happen to him?  
**She looked over her laptop which it was ruined....  
"Just ignore him, Mrs Tate. We have more alternative data for the emergency case," said Emily.  
"Thanks, Emily," said Judy. "But I have something to tell about to him,"  
"Tell him what? To force him become All Starz member?" asked Eddie.  
"That's damn sucks! Does that bastard boy like him become our member?" said Michael.

Meanwhile, Max ran to the room and locked the room so his mother cannot open the door. He laid on the bed and tried to forget anything. **How dare mama said like that? I don't want to say this but I don't want to be AllStarz member even get a bey-battle with them, I know my mother was there...... I know that I've hurted her...... Mama.... I'm really love you....  
**"Where are you going recently, Max?"  
Actually, Tyson, Kenny, Ray, Kai and Hillary were there.  
"Guys?" asked Max. He looked over his shoes. "I miss my Mama,"  
"Oh.. and that's your reason you became like this?" asked Tyson.  
"And do you want to take part in bey-battle tomorrow," asked Kenny.  
"I think not," said Max.  
"But why? You said that you're really excited of this bey-battle," said Ray.  
"I don't want to involve in bey-battle tomorrow," said Max. "I can't do this,"  
"But what if Kai take part in that battle...." said Tyson.  
"I can't. We'll get a bey-battle with AllStarz team tomorrow. I don't want to involve," said Kai, then he leave that room.  
"I got it. Kai doesn't want to take part in this bey-battle," said Hillary.  
"Max, we don't have any choice. You must to take part in bey-battle against AllStarz tomorrow," said Kenny.  
"And he'll get his best in that battle, who knows?" asked Dizzy.  
Max shocked. **Shit! Why am I need to get a battle with them?  
**"But I want to go out," said Max, then he walked out from that room. All of them became confused what was happen to him.

In his room, Max sat on his bed, his hand held his Draciel. **Why am I need to face this? What the damn bad world that I have. I hope it will ruin me sooner. Yeah, mama.... she'd ruined my life ever....  
**Max remembered of every moment with his mother. As he know, his mother leave him when he was young. He didn't see his mother until he took part with the BladeBreakers. There, they've went to United States for their Beyblade Championship. He had meet his mother before, she worked as the expert of AllStarz team. She respected of his mother of her success in her job but..... when she asked him for being AllStarz member, that make Max felt he was in dilemma. **I'm really hate you, Mama this time..... I don't want to take part in your team with that bastard sports-blader!**

* * *

At the next day.....  
All the BladeBreakers were ready to the bey-stadium for their battle. Max walked slowly toward them.  
"Max, what are you doing there? Come on! We have a battle!" screamed Tyson. Max sighed as he walked into the bus.

In their way to the stadium, Max only looked out of the window as he thought of something.... his Mama....  
"Max, what are you looking out there?" asked Tyson.  
"Nothing," said Max.  
"But why are you looking so moody?"  
"I said, nothing, Tyson. Nothing. I'm okay, right?"  
That make Tyson felt very confused with his friend's action. **Why does he looked very fucking weird?**

A few minutes later, the BladeBreakers were arrive at the stadium for their bey-battle. There, the AllStarz team also arrived there.  
"Okay, team. We need to get all preparation ready," said Judy.  
"But Mrs Tate, we have a problem," said Emily.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We don't have one more enough member. Only Michael and Eddie want to take part in this battle,"  
"What about Rick?"  
"He's absent today.... and can you let me take part into that battle?"  
"No,"  
"But why?"  
"Max will join us...."  
"But he..."

That make Max stared to his mother, with full of anger. **I will not to join your team, Mama! I just want to fight against that damn worst team, Mama!**

And then, the bey-battle of BladeBreakers and AllStarz will started. Tyson, Ray and Max from BladeBreakers will fought with Michael, Eddie and......

"Emily?" Judy shocked.  
"We don't have another choice," said Emily.  
That make Max felt very mad. His revenge to his mom boiled into the highest level. But he kept in his heart with his excited and bubbly act.  
"Max, are you really ready fro this battle?" asked Kenny.  
"Yeah, I want to beat them as hard as I want," said Max.  
"You need to watch out, Max. They have their own strength of their beyblades to beat their opponents. You better be careful," said Kai.  
"I know it,"  
And then......

The Blader DJ started to perform his voice "Ladies and gentlemen, today is the battle between the BladeBreakers and AllStarz. In the first round is the battle between Max Tate and....."

He shocked as he see Michael walked into the bey-stadium.

"Between Max from BladeBreakers and Michael from AllStarz... _humm.... what's wrong with this script_?"

Max and Michael were standing opposite their enemies. Max saw his mother was there.... she looked over him.  
**I'll show you, Mama! Your son is here!**

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell._

"What are you staring for, funk boy?" asked Michael.  
"You better watch out of your mouth, bastard baseballer!" scolded Max.  
"Oh... I'm so scared..."

"Okay, are you ready? Your beyblade's ready? 3...2....1.... LET IT RIP!!!"  
Max and Michael were launching their beyblade with their move. Those beyblades were on the bey-stadium, hitted each other.  
"Max, do the best!" screamed Tyson.  
" Make sure you can hit that boy down!" screamed Hillary.  
"I think he can't do that," said Kenny.  
"But why?" asked Tyson.  
"According to this computer.... Draciel had been hitted by Trygle.... just look at this screen," Kenny shown his laptop to Tyson and Hillary as they can see it.  
"That's damn terrible," said Tyson.  
"What are we gonna do now?" asked Hillary.  
"I'll tell you later about this, if I can," said Kenny.

Meanwhile, Max looked calm for a while until.....  
"Attack, Trygle!" screamed Michael, that make his beyblade hit Draciel, that makes Max also thrown out from the bey-stadium. Luckily Tyson and Hillary lifted him up.  
"Are you okay, Max?" asked Hillary.  
"I'm okay..." sighed Max.  
He saw Draciel also thrown out fom the bey-stadium.

Blader DJ screamed "Draciel is out! The winner of this round is Michael!"

"You lose, Max," said Tyson. "Be strong..."  
"I can't take this anymore..." said Max...  
"Max, be calm,"  
"I need to face this even I need to die.... those fucking team must be ruined..."  
"Max..."

And then, Max walked toward the tunnel to the stadium as he looked over his Draciel and he opened his box to fix and upgrade his beyblade for the second round.  
"Max?"  
"Mama?" Max turned around and he saw....  
"Max, would you need my ..." asked Judy.  
"No, mama. I don't need your help or any technology that you created for,"  
Max leave the scene, his mother was alone there. But in the deep of his heart, he didn't want to hurt her.  
**Mama.... I know you're hurt due to my words..... but..... I don't want any help from anything........**

_Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions,  
I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die._

And then..... the second round of the bey-battle started. Max and Michael were on their their position.  
"3...2....1.... LET IT RIP!"  
Both of the beybladers launched their beyblades into the bey-stadium and they saw their beyblades got their hit from their enemy. Max looked over his mother, he saw her with full of intention of him. That make Max felt very excited of the battle. **I'm sure I can win in this battle.....**

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love._

"I'll show you what am I want to do!! Move out, Draciel!!" screamed Max.  
"Oh, yeah! Come out, Trygle and beat that bastard beyblader!!" screamed Michael.  
That make each of their beyblade looked coloured of light and then, there were two bit-beasts, Draciel and Trygle moved out from their beyblades. That make Tyson and Hillary shocked.  
"What does it mean?" asked Hillary.  
"Maybe..." said Tyson. Then, he ran forward to warn Max. "Listen here, Max! You need better look out! Or you'll lose!"  
Max looked carefully to his Draciel. He looked as he wanted to give some signal and.....

There were some waves from nowhere appeared thus it make the bey-stadium flooded.  
"What's going out here?" scolded Michael.  
"I know that you can't take of this..." whispered Max. That make Michael shocked, guessed of where did that voice fromed.

Until......

The wave in that bey-stadium produced the tornado until make Trygle floated up along the tornado- move until it moved out from the stadium. Michael shocked.

"Trygle is out! The second round winner is Max!"

Tyson and Hillary ran toward Max as he walked out from th bey-stadium. They're hugging one another.  
"We're very rpoud of you, Max," said Tyson.  
"You're awesome!" screamed Hillary.  
"Don't be too proud just now," said Kai.  
"What do you mean?" asked Max.  
"Look over there,"

Max looked over his mother. She was staring over her son.  
"Max, come here," said Judy.

Max walked forward toward her as he thought what was she want from him. **Mama, what are you want to tell me? Am I have did something wrong to you? What the damn useless son am I?  
**"Max, I wanna tell you something, would you like to join All Starz after this battle?" asked Judy.  
"What do you mean?" asked Max.  
"You've beat over Michael recently. It prove that you can be a best beyblader if you still keep your performance up,"

Max looked over his friends (BladeBreakers) He thought that he need to leave them for joining All Starz and obey against his mother's words.

"Mama..."

_Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies._

"Max?" asked Judy.

_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son._

"I want to ask you, why are you forcing me to join All Starz? I have my own friend and my own mission. Why am I need to obey against you?" asked Max.  
"I'm really missed you, Max. Why did you said like that to me?" asked Judy.  
"Because you've took over my life! I don't want anyone take over my life, including you, Mama!"  
Max leave the scene, his mother was alone there.  
"Michael," said Judy. Michael looked over her. "Give a lesson to my son,"

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go._

And then, the third round of Max vs Michael will start. Max and Michael walked up to the bey-stadium, starts to play a battle.

" Are you ready? 3... 2... 1.... LET IT RIP!"

Their beyblade launched into the bey-stadium and keep hitting each other. All audiences looked very excited as that will decide the winner of the first stage of this battle. Max or Michael. Everyone guessed of something.

"You need to listen here, boy," said Michael suddenly.  
"What do you say?" asked Max.  
"You'll kneed down to your mom and for you, it's too late,"  
"What are you fucking talking about?"

Tyson whom heard of that quote ran forward to the bey-stadium but Ray stopped him.  
"Do you know, your action will make Max lose in this battle," said Ray.  
"But that guy is damn rude! I'll teach you, bastard blader!" scolded Tyson.  
"Enough! We need to get calm, let Max solve this matter,"

And then.....  
The tornado appeared from the bey-stadium once again, but this time, it was bigger than previously. Max felt very calm while Micahel looked very arrogant over him.  
"Is this the power that you can do to me, bastard?" asked Michael.  
That make Draciel moved out from the beyblade thus it make the bey-stadium looked like a rough sea. Some rain fell down nowhere make both of them are wet.

"You need to listen here, Michael...." whispered Max.

_"TAKE THIS!!!"_

That tornado moved forward while Michael's blade appeared Trygle, tried to stop that tornado but it failed. in fact, the hurricane was heading directly to the front and that beyblade continues to be increased above current through the hurricane. And finally, that beyblade throw out from the bey-stadium while Michael almost fainted above there. Max cheered himself happily but his mother.....

"You're not my son anymore!"

_**mama!**_

_She said:  
"You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
That's right._

That make Max in very stressful condition, looked over the blader DJ and.....  
"Repeat this game," said him calmly.  
"What do you mean, Max?" asked Blader DJ.  
"I say, repeat this game, I want to solve my own task,"

"Max, what are you fucking mentioned about?" asked Tyson.  
"Don't be too much, Max. You're already a winner in this stage," said Ray.  
"I want to solve this task. I'm sorry for this," said Max.

All of them muted for a while. They thought Max was fucking running out of his mind to finish the game.

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell._

The battle restarted.

Both of them walked up to the bey-stadium. Max looked over his Draciel a while, he need to finish his love-revenge to his mother.

"3... 2... 1.... LET IT RIP!"

Both of the beyblades launched into the bey-stadium. Max whom realy excited of the battle started his attack to make his Draciel moved out from his beyblade. All of them shocked, included.....

"Bit beasts?" Kai gasped.  
"Why did this thing fucking could happen?" asked Tyson.  
"I don't know how to mention it but Draciel looked very......" said Kenny, then he muted.  
"Very what?" asked Ray.  
"It is in maximum energy. It will never stopped until...."

_2 - 3 - 4 Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma..._

One larger tornado appeared once again and this time, increasingly of the heavy rain and water in the bey-stadium felt hotter there. But it does not stop him to continue to fight.

"Draciel..." said Max... "Finish this bastard right now!!!!"

"Attack him, Trygle!!!" screamed Michael.

Suddenly, the tornado with the big wave attacked around the bey-stadium followed with two bit-beasts, Draciel and Trygle appeared on the bey-stadium fought each other.

Until the tornado blasted toward those bit-beasts and it erased from the scene.

That time, Trygle was out of the bey-stadium while Draciel was still spinning.

Max sighed in relief. He had beat his mother's team. But that make her walked toward him.

_And if you would call me your sweetheart, I'd maybe then sing you a song_

"Mama?" asked Max.  
"You've ruined my team, Max. How could you did this to your mom!" scolded Judy.  
"I did this for my sake, mama! Why are you regard you with the severe team like that? They are not even very great. They're such a damn severe team, you do not know what are they want to do if they're lose in their battle. Mama, I want to tell you that I really hate everything, mama!"

Judy Tate slapped him across his face. "How dare you said like that to your own mom! You know what did You do not know to what you have expressed to your mother. You realize it?"  
"Max, you better to end this revenge. We know what you think of all this. Our story if you do not I get out of our group but ...." said Tyson.  
"But what? Mama forced me to join All Starz and I don't want it!" scolded Tyson.

"If you said like that..." said Emily. "Let's play a battle. 1 versus 3,"

Emily, Michael and Eddie were ready with their beyblade and launchers. Max walked toward them. Tyson, Ray, Hillary and Kai looked over him.

_But this shit that I've done with this fuck of a blade,  
You would cry out your eyes all along._

Their battle started. All their beyblades launched and their battle on the ground make a dangerous war as Max must get a battle with 3 All Starz players.

_We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call._

"ATTACK THEM, DRACIEL!!" Max screamed, make Draciel moved forward toward those 3 beyblades,hit them one by one until the three of them didn't spinning anymore.

"Max, what are you doing?" asked Ray, Tyson stopped him as he tried to rush over Max.  
"Let him be, Ray," said Tyson.  
"Something has happen to Max," said Kai.  
"What the...?" asked Tyson.

_We all carry on (We all carry on)  
When our bit-beasts in arms are gone (When our bit-beasts in arms are gone)  
So raise your bey high For tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call_

That beyblade looked lost of its power. Draciel lost from the sight and it stopped spinning. Max slowly become weaker and he fainted on the ground. Tyson , Ray and Kai rushed over him, tried to wake him up. But he didn't wake up.  
"What happen to him?" asked Tyson.  
"Max is.... gone," said Ray.  
"WHAT?" All of them shocked.

Judy Tate walked slowly toward her son's dead body, kneed down in front of him and hugged him closely.  
"Max, please don't leave your mom here... Max? Max?"  
"Mama..... my revenge is... over...."  
"Max, I don't mind if you want to stay with your friend but you cannot do this."  
"Mama.... I need to....."

Slowly Max released his last breathe, his hand became cold when Judy held it.

The End

Moral Value: Be obey against your mom.

Revenge kills you, even you're a happy-go-lucky person.

**Starts now, only VeekaIzhanez's fan allowed to read my story. (as you think I'm really too wierd in your mind). I'm a conservative person whom don't want to get any Beta Reader and trying to improve my writing myself and asking for my English teacher for this. **

**Reviews for VeekaIzhanez's fan and friend only! Understand? Whatever, Enjoy!!**


End file.
